Reading the book
by AstoriaGods
Summary: Los Dioses leeran Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo (Percy tiene 2 años) es otra versión de la historia el libro tendra cambios . Casi todo pertenece a Rick Riordan , see leera El ultimo Olimpo *reemplazo*
1. Chapter 1

** MONTE OLIMPO**

** 3° POV**

* * *

Era un dia normal en el olimpo , los dioses estaban discutiendo . Los tres grandes ( Hades habia asistido a la reunión) discutian sobre Rhea . Hera estaba en una charla animada con Hestia , Demeter charlaba con su hija sobre su secuestro lo cual Persefone rodaba los ojos , Ares coqueteaba con Afrodita la cual se aplicaba maquillaje mientras que Hefesto admiraba sus inventos , Apolo y Artemisa discutian sobre su edad , Dyonisus se que daba viendo con nostalgia su copa de vino vacia , Astoria estaba apoyada en Hermes el cual revisaba a cada minuto los mensajes pero sonreia cuando sentia el rizado cabello de su esposa , en fin todos estaban ocupados cuando derrepente un destello de luz les llamo la atención cuando la luz se aparto una carta aparecio en el regazo de Astoria

Leero Astoria - dijo Zeus impaciente , Astoria rodo los ojos ante la impaciencia de su padre

_Queridos Dioses del Olimpo _

_Le hemos un libros el cual ustedes leeran pues este es su futuro , al leer estos liros podran cambiar muchos acontecimientos los cuales les afectara demasiado , los libros seran del punto de vista de un semidios peculiar _

_Saludos _

_Las Parcas_

Despues de que Astoria leyo la carta muchos de los dioses tenian sopresa y curiosidad en sus rostros

Lee el el libro - Dijo Zeus exigentemente

levantando la mano Athena - Aqui , leere el primero

**"Percy Jackson y el ultimo olimpo"**


	2. Me voy de crucero con explosivos

**| MONTE OLIMPO | 3° POV. |**

* * *

Al escuchar el título Poseidon se puso pálido enfermizo _no puede ser percy no el _

**_"_Me voy de crucero con explosivos"**

**El fin del mundo comenzó cuando un Pegaso aterrizó en el toldo de mi coche. **  
**Hasta entonces, estaba teniendo una gran tarde.**

"Los pegasos siempren arruinan el dia" dijo Hermes con una cara seria pero depués de un minuto miro Apolo y luego se echaron a reir , Artemis solo los miro negando la cabeza _par de idiotas_ mientras que Astoria tuvo una sonrisa pequeña

"¡Puedo continuar!" dijo una enojada Athena , Apolo y Hermes solo asintieron porque no querian ver a una Athnena mas enojada

**Técnicamente no se supone que yo **  
**conduzca porque aún no tengo 16 años hasta dentro de una semana**

_Esto sera en 14 años _penso seriamente Poseidon

**Paul, nos llevaron a mi amiga Rachel y a mí a esta playa privada en la costa **  
**sur, y Paul nos dejo tomar su Prius para dar una pequeña vuelta. **  
**Ahora, sé lo que están pensando: wow, eso fue en verdad irresponsable de su parte, bla, **  
**bla, bla, pero Paul me conoce muy bien. Me ha visto rebanar demonios y saltar de un **  
**edificio escolar en explosión, así que él probablemente pensó que llevar un auto unos **  
**cuantos metros no era exactamente lo más peligroso que he hecho. Como sea, Rachel y **  
**yo conducíamos. Era un caluroso día de Agosto. El cabello rojo de Rachel estaba **  
**recogido en una cola de caballo y usaba una blusa blanca sobre su traje de baño. Nunca **  
**antes la había visto con nada que no fueran playeras raídas y vaqueros manchados de **  
**pintura, y se veía como un millón de dracmas de oro.**

"Alguien esta enamorado" canto con una voz aguda Afrodita , mientras que Artemis resoplo al igual que Athena pero la ultima porque la interrumpieron

**-! Oh, detente justo ahí!- me dijo. **  
**Nos estacionamos en un mirador hacia el Atlántico. El mar es siempre uno de mis lugares **  
**favoritos, pero hoy era especialmente agradable-destellos verdes y apacible como cristal - **  
**como si mi papá estuviera calmándolo solo para nosotros.**

****"¡POSEIDON ROMPISTE EL JURAMENTO!" exclamaron Hades y Zeus

"Si lo hice" respondio Poseidon

"Morira tiene que morir tu engrendo" eclamo Zeus

"Padre, si las parcas enviaron un libro sobre este semidios tiene que estar con vida no hagas un acto el cual luego arrepentirias" dijo Astoria siendo la diosa de la justicia se podia ver el poder y la razon en su voz . Zeus reflexiono un momento sabiendo que su hija sabia sobre Thalia pues ella lo estaba mirando con una mirada que claramente decia _hipocrita_

_"_Ok , pero te lo advierto poseidon esta charla no ha terminado" dijo Zeus , Hades seguia mirando a sus hermanos con una mirada que decia que el tambien iba a hablar con ellos . Poseidon le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a su sobrina favorita la cual ella respondio como deiciendo _es mi trabajo_

"Seguire leyendo" suspiro Athena odiaba que la interrumpan en una lectura _cara de pez_ penso amargamente

**-Oh... cierto- Trate de sonar emocionado. Es decir, ella me pidió ir a la casa de **  
**vacaciones de su familia por tres días. No tenía montones de invitaciones como aquella. **  
**La idea de mi familia de unas vacaciones de fantasía era un fin de semana en una cabaña **  
**alquilada en Long Island, con algunas películas rentadas y un par de pizzas congeladas, y **  
**aquí estaba la gente de Rachel dispuesta a etiquetarme rumbo al Caribe. **  
**Por un lado, necesitaba seriamente unas vacaciones. Este verano había sido el más duro **  
**de mi vida. La idea de tomar un descanso al menos por unos días era en verdad **  
**tentadora. Sin embargo, algo grande se suponía que pasaría cualquiera de estos días. **  
**Estaba "en espera" de una misión.**

Poseidon se estaba preocupando mas por su hijo no le gustaba lo peligroso que sonaba esa "mision"

**Peor aún, la próxima semana era mi cumpleaños. Había cierta profecía que decía que **  
**cuando cumpliera 16, malas cosas sucederían.**

Los tres grandes y Astoria pusieron mala cara _estupida profecia_ , astoria sabia que solo podia tener hijos para una profecia y eso la ponia triste porque parecia como si ustiviera usando a sus hijos pero ella los amaba profundamente y aria cualquier cosa para cambiar el destino pero era imposible . Como si leyera sus pensamientos Apolo hizo un puchero mientre que hermes le dio un beso en los albios a su esposa.

**- Percy- dijo - Sé que es mal momento. Pero siempre es mal momento para ti, verdad? **  
**Buen punto **  
**- En verdad quisiera ir- le aseguré -Es solo...- **  
**-La guerra.-**

"¡¿Guerra?¡" pregunto Ares con más entusiasmo , a diferencia de los demás Dioses que estaban nerviosos y preocupados.

**Asentí. No me gustaba hablar de eso, pero Rachel lo sabía. A diferencia de la mayoría de **  
**los mortales, ella podía ver a través de la Niebla - el velo mágico que distorsiona la visión **  
**humana. -Ella veía monstruos. Conoció a otros semidioses que luchaban contra los **  
**Titanes y sus aliados. Incluso estaba ahí el verano pasado cuando el despedazado Señor **  
**Cronos se levanto de su ataúd en una terrible y nueva forma**

****Cuando Athena leyo la ultima parte los gritos empezaron en el Olimpo

"Imposible"

"Deberia estar pudriendose en el tartaro"

"Aliados"

"Silencio" trono Zeus "Sigue leyendo Athena" Athena asintio rapidamente aunque tambien estaba preocupada

** y se gano mi respeto **  
**permanente al picarle el ojo con un cepillo azul de plástico**

Al escuhar estos risas estallaron

"In-crei-ble" dijieron Hermes y Apolo entre risas

Cuando se calmo las risas Athena les dio una mirada de enojo y continuo

**Puso su mano sobre mi brazo. - Solo piénsalo ¿de acuerdo? No nos iremos hasta dentro **  
**de un par de días. Mi papá... - su voz desfalleció. **  
**- ¿Te está dando un mal rato?- pregunté **  
**Rachel sacudió la cabeza disgustada - Está tratando de ser amable conmigo, lo que es **  
**aun peor. Quiere que vaya a la academia para señoritas Clarión en el otoño.- **  
**-¿La escuela a la que fue tu madre?- **  
**-Es estúpido cursar una escuela para chicas de sociedad en New Hampshire. ¿Me ves **  
**graduándome?- **  
**Admití que la idea sonaba bastante tonta. Rachel estaba metida en proyectos de arte **  
**urbano, alimentando a los menesterosos y yendo a protestas tipo "Salven a las ballenas **  
**panza-amarilla en peligro"**

Apolo se rio tan fuerte teniando una imagen mental sobre eso , cuando se calmo todos lo miraron extraño mientras que Artemis _estupido_

__**y cosas como esas. Nunca la había visto usando un vestido. **

**Era difícil imaginarla aprendiendo a ser de la alta sociedad. **  
**Ella suspiro - Él cree que si hace un montón de cosas agradables por mí, me sentiré **  
**culpable y me rendiré- **  
**- ¿Y es por eso que accedió a dejarme ir con ustedes de vacaciones?- **  
**- Si...pero Percy, me estarías haciendo un gran favor. Sería mucho mejor si estuvieras **  
**con nosotros. Además, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar- Se detuvo abruptamente. **  
**-¿Algo de lo que quieres hablar?- Pregunte - Es decir...¿tan serio que tenemos que ir a St. **  
**Thomas para hablar de ello?- **  
**Ella apretó los labios - Mira, olvídalo por ahora. Pretendamos que somos una pareja de **  
**gente normal, salimos a pasear, miramos el océano, y es bueno estar juntos- **  
**Podría decir que algo le molestaba, pero puso una valiente sonrisa. La luz del sol hacia **  
**que su cabello pareciera fuego**.

Apolo levanto las cejas con una picara mirada pero con un golpe de Astoria dejo de hacerlo

**Habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos este verano. No lo tenía exactamente planeado, **  
**pero entre más serias se ponían las cosas en el campamento, mas me encontraba **  
**necesitando hablar con Rachel y salir por un respiro. Necesitaba recordarme a mí mismo **  
**que el mundo mortal aun estaba ahí afuera, lejos de todos los monstruos que me usaban **  
**como su saco de entrenamiento personal. **  
**-Está bien- dije - Solo una tarde normal y dos personas normales- **  
**Ella asintió -Y entonces...hipotéticamente hablando, si esas dos personas se gustaran una **  
**a la otra, que habría que hacer para que el chico estúpido besara a la chica, ehh? - **  
**- Oh...- Me sentí como una de las vacas sagradas de Apolo - lento, tonto y brillantemente **  
**rojo **  
**- Um...- **  
**No puedo pretender que no había pensado en Rachel. Era mucho más sencillo estar con **  
**ella que con...bueno, con otras chicas que conocía. No tenía que trabajar duro, o cuidar lo **  
**que decía, o atormentar mi cerebro tratando de entender qué estaba pensando. Rachel no **  
**escondía mucho. Te dejaba saber cómo se sentía. **  
**No sé lo que hubiera hecho enseguida- pero estaba muy distraído. No noté cuando la **  
**gran forma negra descendió del cielo hasta que cuatro patas aterrizaron sobre el toldo del **  
**Prius con un ¡WUMP- WUMP-CRUCH! **  
**"¡Hey jefe!" Dijo una voz en mi cabeza. "¡Lindo auto!"**

"1° Signo de locura" dijo Hermes con una cara seria pero depues rompio en risas al igual que Apolo . Dyonisus bajo su revista pensando _es cierto_

**Blackjack, el Pegaso, era un viejo amigo mío, así que traté de no verme disgustado por **  
**los cráteres que dejó en el toldo, pero no creí que mi padrastro lo viera muy bien. **  
**- Blackjack - suspire - ¿Que estas...?- **  
**Entonces vi quién montaba en su lomo, y supe que mi día estaba a punto de volverse más **  
**complicado. **  
**-Hey, Percy - **  
**Charles Beckendorf, líder de la cabaña de Hefesto, es quien haría que más monstruos **  
**lloraran pidiendo a sus mamis**.

Hefesto se animo a la mención de su hijo orgullo brillaban en sus ojos

**Era enorme, con músculos marcados por trabajar en las fraguas cada verano, dos años **  
**mayor que yo, y uno de los mejores armeros del campamento. El hizo varios aparatos **  
**mecánicos verdaderamente ingeniosos. Un mes antes, montó una bomba de Fuego **  
**Griego en el baño de un autobús turístico atestado de monstruos que cruzaba el país. La **  
**explosión se cargo a toda una legión de malignos seguidores de Cronos tan pronto como **  
**la primera arpía jaló la cadena. **  
**Beckendorf estaba vestido para el combate. Usaba una coraza de bronce y un yelmo de **  
**batalla con unos pantalones negro de camuflaje y una espada ceñida a su costado. Su **  
**bolsa de explosivos colgaba de su hombro. **  
**- ¿Es hora? – pregunté **  
**Asintió solemnemente**

Posidon empezaba a tener un mal presentimiento miro al rededor todos tenian cara de curiosidad aunque vio la preocupacion en los ojos de Hefesto

**Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Sabía que esto venia. Lo habíamos planeado por **  
**semanas, pero en parte deseaba que nunca pasara. **  
**Rachel miró a Beckendorf - Hola- **  
**- Oh, hey. Soy Beckendorf. Tú debes ser Rachel. Percy me contó...quiero decir, te **  
**mencionó. - **  
**Rachel elevó una ceja -¿En serio? Bien -Ella miró a Blackjack, que estaba golpeando sus **  
**pezuñas contra el toldo del Prius - Así que supongo que tienen que salvar el mundo, **  
**chicos. - **  
**-Así es- confirmó Beckendorf **  
**Miré a Rachel suplicante - ¿Podrías decirle a mi mamá...?- **  
**- Se lo diré. Estoy segura que está acostumbrada. Y le explicaré a Paul lo del toldo.- **  
**Le di las gracias. Me imaginaba que sería la última vez que Paul me prestara su auto. **  
**-Buena suerte- Rachel me besó antes de que pudiera reaccionar. -Ahora vete, mestizo. **  
**Mata algunos monstruos por mí.-**

"Aww" Suspiro Afrodita mientras que Hermes y Apolo hacien imitaciones de lobos lo cual divirtio a Astoria pues ese era su animal sagrado ...

**Mi último vistazo fue ella sentada en el asiento del copiloto del Prius, sus brazos **  
**cruzados, mirando a Blackjack ascender más y más en círculos, llevándonos a **  
**Beckendorf y a mi hacia el cielo. Me preguntaba qué quería decirme Rachel, y si viviría lo **  
**suficiente para saberlo. **  
**-Y - dijo Beckendorf -supongo que no quieres que le mencione esta pequeña escena a **  
**Annabeth.- **  
**- Oh, dioses- murmuré -ni siquiera lo pienses-**

****"Un triangulo amoroso" grito Afrodita con una sonrisa pegada en su rostro , Athena tuvo que controlarse para no lanzarle el libro _calma Athena el libro no se lo merece_

_"_Un momento Anabeth no es tuya" pregunto Astoria pues sabia que Athena habia tenido algunos problemas recientemente con el padre de Anabeth

"Si , mas vale que no se le acerque ese engrendo del mar" espeto Athena

"Como si quisiera Cara de buho" respondio Poseidon con una sonrisa burlona

"Sigue leyendo" grito Hera , a ella no le gustaban los mestizos pero habia excepciones como las hijas de Astoria , ella tenia un presentimiento que su nieta iba a ser importante en la historia

"Estupido" murmuro Astoria mirando hacia Poseidon

**Beckendorf se rio entre dientes, y juntos volamos sobre el Atlántico. **  
**Casi había oscurecido para cuando alcanzamos nuestro objetivo. El Princesa Andrómeda **  
**se veía en el horizonte -un enorme crucero blanco y amarillo - Desde la distancia, **  
**hubieras pensado que era sólo un barco de fiesta, no los cuarteles generales del Señor **  
**de los Titanes. Mientras te acercabas podías distinguir la figura gigante de una doncella **  
**de cabello oscuro en túnica griega, atrapada con cadenas y con una mirada de horror en **  
**su rostro, como si pudiera oler la pestilencia de los monstruos que iba ser forzada a **  
**cargar. **  
**Ver de nuevo aquél barco hizo un nudo en mis tripas. Casi había muerto dos veces en el Princesa Andrómeda. Ahora se dirigía a New York.**

****La preocupacion crecia dentro de los dioses aunque de Poseidon y Hefesto principalmente

**¿Sabes qué hacer? - Gritó Beckendorf sobre el viento **  
**Yo asentí. Habíamos hecho unos simulacros en los muelles de New Jersey, usando **  
**barcos abandonados como objetivos. Sabía el poco tiempo que teníamos, pero también **  
**sabía que ésta era nuestra mejor oportunidad de detener la invasión de Cronos antes de **  
**que comenzara. **  
**-Blackjack- dije -déjanos en la más baja cubierta de popa- "Entendido, jefe" contestó "Hombre, odio ver ese barco" **  
**Tres años atrás, Blackjack había sido esclavizado en el Princesa Andrómeda hasta que **  
**pudo escapar con un poco de ayuda mía y de mis amigos. Supuse que se dejaría trenzar **  
**la crin como "Mi pequeño Poni" antes que volver aquí. **  
**- No nos esperes- le dije. **  
**"Pero jefe..."**  
**-Confía en mí- le atajé - Saldremos nosotros solos.-**

Astoria le agarro la mano a Hermes , Hermes le beso la sien sabia que su esposa se preocupaba por todos lo semidioses leales al Olimpo

**Blackjack plegó sus alas y descendió hacia el bote como un cometa negro. EL viento **  
**silbaba en mis oídos. Vi monstruos patrullando las cubiertas superiores del barco - **  
**mujeres-serpiente dracaenae, perros del infierno, gigantes y los demonios humanoides **  
**conocidos como Telkhines- pero pasamos silbando tan rápido que nadie dio voz de **  
**alarma. Alcanzamos la popa del barco, y Blackjack desplegó sus alas, suavemente **  
**comenzó a aterrizar en la cubierta más baja. Desmonté, sintiendo náuseas. **  
**"¡Buena suerte jefe! " Gritó Blackjack " ¡No deje que lo conviertan en comida para caballo!"**  
**Con eso, mi viejo amigo se elevó hacia la noche. Saqué mi bolígrafo del bolsillo y lo **  
**destapé, y Riptide se desplegó a su tamaño completo - un metro de mortífero bronce **  
**celestial brillando en el crepúsculo. Beckendorf sacó un trozo de papel de su bolsillo. **  
**Pensé que sería un mapa o algo. Entonces me dí cuenta que era un fotografía. La **  
**contempló en la tenue luz - el sonriente rostro de Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita. **  
**Ellos comenzaron a salir el verano pasado, después de años de que el resto de nosotros **  
**les dijera "¡chicos, ustedes se gustan!". Incluso con todas las misiones peligrosas, **  
**Beckendorf había sido más feliz éste verano de lo que nunca lo había visto.**

En la ultima parte Afrodita sonrio _una buena elección mi hija_ mientras miraba a Hefesto sintio una punzada de dolor al pensar en su infielidad a su esposo

**- Volveremos al campamento. Lo prometo.- por un segundo vi preocupación en sus ojos. **  
**Luego puso su vieja sonrisa confiada. -Puedes apostarlo- dijo - Volemos a Cronos en un **  
**millón de pedacitos otra vez.- **  
**Beckendorf dirigió el camino. Seguimos un estrecho corredor hacia la escalera de **  
**servicio, justo como habíamos practicado, pero nos congelábamos cuando oíamos ruido **  
**sobre nosotros. **  
**- ¡No me importa lo que diga tu nariz! - ladró una voz medio humana, medio canina, un **  
**telkhine. -¡La última vez que olfateaste un mestizo, resulto ser un sándwich de carne!- **  
**-¡Los sándwiches de carne son buenos! - gruñó una segunda voz - Pero éste es aroma de **  
**mestizo, lo juro. ¡Están a bordo!- **  
**- ¡Bah, tu cerebro no está a bordo!- **  
**Continuaron discutiendo, y Beckendorf señaló a las escaleras. Descendimos tan **  
**silenciosamente como pudimos. Dos pisos abajo, las voces de los telkhines empezaron a **  
**desvanecerse. Finalmente llegamos a una escotilla metálica. Beckendorf articuló las **  
**palabras "cuarto de máquinas". Estaba cerrada, pero Beckendorf sacó unas pinzas **  
**cortadoras de su mochila y quebró el cerrojo como si fuera de mantequilla. Dentro, una **  
**línea de turbinas amarillas del tamaño de silos crujía y humeaban. Medidores de presión **  
**y terminales computarizadas alineadas en el muro opuesto. Un telkhine estaba encorvado **  
**sobre una consola, pero estaba tan metido en su trabajo que no se enteró de nuestra presencia. Medía alrededor de un metro y medio, con pelo negro áspero y pequeñas **  
**patas rechonchas. Tenía la cabeza de un Doberman, pero sus manos con garras eran **  
**casi humanas, Gruñía y mascullaba mientras escribía en un teclado. Tal vez mensajeaba **  
**a sus amigos en . **  
**Avancé al interior, y él se tensó, probablemente oliendo que algo iba mal. Se abalanzó de **  
**lado hacia un gran botón rojo de alarma, pero le bloqueé el paso. Siseó y resopló, pero un **  
**tajo de Riptide y explotó convertido en polvo. **  
**- Uno menos- Dijo Beckendorf - Faltan como cinco mil- **  
**Me pasó un recipiente con un liquido verde espeso -Fuego Griego, una de las más **  
**peligrosas sustancias mágicas del mundo. Después me lanzó otra esencial herramienta **  
**de los héroes semidioses, cinta adhesiva. **  
**- Pega ésa en la consola- dijo - Yo iré por las turbinas- **  
**Empezamos a trabajar. La habitación estaba calienta y húmeda, y en poco tiempo **  
**estábamos bañados en sudor. El bote comenzó a resoplar. Siendo hijo de Poseidón, **  
**tengo una perfecta orientación en el mar. No me pregunten cómo, pero podía decir que **  
**estábamos a 40 grados 19 minutos Norte, y 71 grados 90 minutos Oeste, viajando a 18 **  
**nudos, lo que significaba que el barco arribaría a la bahía de New York para el amanecer. **  
**Ésta era nuestra única oportunidad de detenerlo. **  
**Acababa de colocar una segunda vasija de Fuego Griego en el panel de control cuando **  
**escuché el sonido de pasos sobre un piso metálico- varias criaturas vendrían camino a la **  
**escalera si podía oírlas sobre el ruido de los motores. No era buena señal. **  
**Crucé miradas con Beckendorf - ¿Cuanto falta?- **  
**-Demasiado- él golpeteó su reloj, que era nuestro detonador a control remoto. -Todavía **  
**tengo que cablear el receptor e iniciar las cargas. Diez minutos al menos.- **  
**A juzgar por el sonido de las pisadas, teníamos diez segundos. **  
**-Los distraeré- dije- Alcánzame en el punto de reunión.- **  
**-Percy...- **  
**-Deséame suerte- **  
**Parecía que quería discutir. La idea era entrar y salir sin ser vistos, pero íbamos a tener **  
**que improvisar. **  
**- Buena suerte- me dijo.**

Hefesto sentia nada mas que preocupacion por su hijo cuando sintio una mano su hombro miro a los ojos multicolores de su esposa la cual le dio una debil sonrisa la cual el solo le respondio con una mirada de agradecimiento . Ares al ver el intercambio fruncio el ceño

**Cargué contra la puerta. Media docena de Telkhines venía a trompicones por las **  
**escaleras. Los atravesé con Riptide mas rápido de lo que ellos pudieron gritar. Seguí **  
**subiendo y pasé sobre otro telkhin que estaba tan asustado que dejó caer su pequeña **  
**lonchera-demonio. Lo dejé vivir, parte porque su lonchera era genial, parte para que diera **  
**la alarma y con suerte sus amigos me siguieran en vez de ir al cuarto de máquinas. **  
**Me abalancé a través de una puerta hacia la cubierta seis y seguí corriendo. Estaba **  
**seguro que el salón alfombrado alguna vez fue muy confortable, pero desde la ocupación de los monstruos los últimos tres años el tapiz, la alfombra y el acabado de las puertas **  
**había sido desgarrado y babeado, y parecía el interior de la garganta de un dragón (y sí, **  
**desafortunadamente, hablo por experiencia). En mi primera visita al Princesa Andrómeda **  
**mi viejo enemigo Luke**

"Luke , mi Luke , no no no no el no no el " Hermes seguia murmurando incoherencia hasta que sintio los labios de su esposa la cual lo miro con amor y tristeza , el recio el mensaje pero mantenio la cabeza baja

"Hermes vamos a cambiarlo " dijo Apolo , una chispa de esperanza encendio en Hermes

Athena lo miro con tristeza pero siguio leyendo

**había retenido algunos turistas aturdidos abordo ocultándose en la **  
**Niebla, así que ellos no se daban cuenta de que estaban en un barco infestado de **  
**monstruos. Ahora no veía señal alguna de turistas. Odiaba pensar qué podía haberles **  
**pasado, dudaba que les hubieran permitido ir a casa con sus ganancias del Bingo. **  
**Llegué al Paseo, un gran centro comercial que ocupaba toda la parte media del barco, y **  
**me detuve en seco. En el medio había una fuente, y en la fuente un cangrejo gigante. No **  
**estoy hablando de gigante como "Todo el cangrejo de Alaska que pueda comer por **  
**$7.99". Estoy hablando de gigante como más grande que la fuente. El monstruo se **  
**elevaba unos tres metros fuera del agua. Su caparazón estaba moteado de azul y verde, **  
**y sus tenazas eran mas grandes que mi cuerpo. Si alguna vez han visto la boca de un **  
**cangrejo, todo espumoso y asqueroso con pelos y trozos que muerden, se imaginarán **  
**que éste no lucía como para la lista de los "10 mejores". Sus ojos negros de bola me **  
**observaban y yo podía ver inteligencia en ellos- y odio. El hecho de que yo fuera hijo del **  
**dios del mar no iba a ganarme puntos con el Sr. Cangrejo. **  
**-Ffffffffffff- Siseó, espuma de mar escurriendo de su boca. El olor que me llegó fue como **  
**de un depósito de basura lleno de barritas de pescado puestas al sol por una semana. **  
**Sonaron las alarmas. Pronto tendría montones de compañía y debía moverme. **  
**-Hey, cangrejo- Me moví alrededor del borde del patio -Solo voy a rodearte así que...- **  
**El cangrejo se movió con sorprendente velocidad. Salió de la fuente y vino justo hacia mí, **  
**chasqueando sus tenazas. ]Me deslicé a una tienda de regalos, saltando sobre un **  
**montón de playeras, una tenaza rompió el muro de cristal y rascó por la habitación. Corrí **  
**de vuelta hacia afuera, pero el Sr. cangrejo se volvió y me siguió. **  
**-¡Ahí!- dijo una voz desde el balcón - ¡Intruso!- **  
**Si quería crear una distracción, lo conseguí, pero esta no era una donde quisiera pelear. **  
**Si me quedaba plantado en el centro del barco, sería botana para cangrejo. El **  
**demoníaco crustáceo se deslizó hacia mí. Yo desenfundé a Riptide, cortando la punta de **  
**sus pinzas. Siseó y babeó, pero no pareció muy herido que digamos. Traté de recordar **  
**algo de las viejas historias que me pudiera ayudar con esto. Annabeth me contó algo **  
**sobre un monstruo cangrejo... ¿algo sobre Hércules aplastándolo bajo su pie? Eso no iba **  
**a funcionar aquí, éste cangrejo era ligeramente más grande que mis Rebook. **  
**Entonces se me ocurrió algo raro. La Navidad pasada mi mamá y yo llevamos a Paul **  
**Blofis a nuestra vieja cabaña en Montauk, donde íbamos siempre. Paul me llevó a pescar **  
**cangrejos, y cuando sacamos una red llena de esas cosas me mostró que los cangrejos **  
**tienen una abertura en su coraza, justo en medio de sus horribles panzas. **  
**El único problema era llegar a la horrible panza. **  
**Observé la fuente, y luego al piso de mármol, liso entre las patas del cangrejo, Levanté la **  
**mano, me concentré en el agua, y la fuente explotó. El agua salpicó por doquier, tres **  
**niveles arriba, empapando los balcones, elevadores y ventanas de las tiendas. Al **  
**cangrejo no le importó, amaba el agua. Vino hacia mí caminando de lado, chasqueando y **  
**siseando, yo corrí hacia el gritando -¡AAAAAHHHH!- Justo antes de chocar, me lancé **  
**al suelo en una barrida estilo beisbol y me deslicé por el suelo mojado justo debajo de la criatura. Fue como deslizarse bajo un vehículo blindado de 7 toneladas. Todo lo que el **  
**cangrejo tenía que hacer era sentarse y aplastarme, pero antes de que se diera cuenta **  
**de que pasaba lo enterré a Riptide justo en la grieta de su armadura, solté la empuñadura **  
**y salí de ahí abajo. **  
**El monstruo rugió y silbó. Sus ojos se disolvieron. Su coraza se tornó rojo brillante, como **  
**si el interior se evaporara. La carcasa vacía golpeó contra el suelo en un estrépito. **  
**No tenía tiempo de admirar mi labor. Corrí hacia las escaleras mas cercanas mientras que **  
**monstruos y semidioses alrededor gritaban ordenes y tomaban sus armas. Tenía las **  
**manos vacías. Riptide, siendo mágica, aparecería en mi bolsillo tarde o temprano, pero **  
**por ahora estaba atascada en algún sitio bajo los restos del cangrejo, y no tenía tiempo de **  
**volver por ella. **  
**En el vestíbulo del elevador de la cubierta ocho, una pareja de dracaenae se arrastraron **  
**en mi camino. De la cintura para arriba, eran mujeres con una piel verde y escamosa, ojos **  
**amarillos y lenguas bífidas. De la cintura abajo, tenían dos colas de serpiente en vez de **  
**piernas. Portaban lanzas y redes, y yo sabía por experiencia que las utilizaban. **  
**-¿Que essssss essssssto?- dijo una - ¡Un regalo para Cronossss!- **  
**No estaba de humor para jugar "caza a la serpiente", pero enfrente de mi había un **  
**modelo del barco, estilo USTED ESTÁ AQUÍ. Arranqué el modelo de su pedestal y lo **  
**lancé a la primera dracaenae. El bote la golpeó en la cara y se vino abajo con todo y **  
**barco. Salté sobre ella, tomé la lanza de su amiga y la hice bambolearse, lanzándola al **  
**elevador, y seguí corriendo hacia el frente del barco. **  
**-¡Atrápenlo! -gritó **  
**Aullaron unos perros del infierno. Una flecha pasó zumbando por mi cara y se incrustó en **  
**el panel de caoba de las escaleras. No me importó, mientras que mantuviera a los **  
**monstruos lejos de la sala de máquinas y le diera a Beckendorf mas tiempo. **  
**Mientras subía corriendo las escaleras, un chico bajando me embistió. Se veía como si se **  
**acabara de levantar de una siesta. Su armadura estaba a medias, Desenfundó su espada **  
**y gritó ¡Cronos! pero sonaba mas asustado que enfadado. No podía tener más de 12, más **  
**o menos la misma edad que tenía yo cuando llegué la primera vez al campamento **  
**mestizo. **  
**Ese pensamiento me deprimió. Al chico le habían lavado el cerebro- entrenado para odiar **  
**a los dioses y combatirlos porque había nacido mitad Olímpico**

Poseidon cada vez se preocupaba por el peligro del peligro que corria su hijo mientras los olimpicos pensaban cual de sus hijos los traiciono ecepto claro los que no tenian y Astoria que sabia del don de sus hijos (se explicara mas tarde)

**Salí de pronto a la cubierta principal. Más allá del puerto, el cielo se oscurecía de púrpura **  
**a negro. Una piscina lanzaba destellos entre dos torres de cristal con más balcones y **  
**cubiertas con restaurantes. Toda la parte alta del barco parecía desierta. Todo lo que **  
**debía hacer era cruzar al otro lado, ahí bajaría por la escalera- nuestro punto de reunión. **  
**Con algo de suerte, Beckendorf me encontraría ahí. Saltaríamos al mar, mis poderes **  
**acuáticos nos protegerían a los dos y detonaríamos las cargas desde un kilometro a lo **  
**lejos. Estaba a medio camino sobre la cubierta cuando el sonido de una voz me hizo **  
**congelarme. **  
**-Llegas tarde, Percy- **  
**Luke se encontraba en el balcón sobre mí, con una sonrisa en su rostro cicatrizado. **  
**Usaba unos vaqueros, una playera blanca y mocasines, como si fuera un chico normal de **  
**edad escolar, pero sus ojos decían la verdad. Eran de un dorado intenso.**

a Hermes le dieron escalofrios sintio algo humedo en su cara se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando , Astoria preocupada por su esposo le enio un mensaje visual a Athena la cual comprendio

"¿Podemos tomar un descanzo padre?" dijo Athena , Zeus miro donde estaba mirando Athena y se encontro a Astoria mirando con preocupacion a Hermes

" Si , podemos" . Mientras que los olimpos se quedaron charlando sobre lo que escucharon hasta ahora . Astoria se llevo a Hermes a su templo

* * *

**TEMPLO DE ASTORIA**

"mi amor , vamos a cambiarlo las parcas lo dijieron" dijo Astoria ella amba a su esposo y aunque sabia que Hermes tendria que enjendrar semidioses no le importaba sabia que era necesario porque el le prometio amor inmortal amor verdadero y lo juro por la laguna de estigia asi que esta como decirlo completamente asegurado

"lo se Tori solo que todavia me consume la culpa de que no puedo para el , mi culpa seran sus acciones" dijo Hermes mientras abrazaba a su esposa

Astoria se voltio se se sento en regazo

"Puedes cambiarlo puedes demostrar que lo amas"

Hermes le dio un beso apasionado el cual ella con avidez respondio cuando las cosas empezaron a calentarse se separaron pero sus frentes se mantuvieron juntas , Hermes le empezo a besar el cuello lentamente .

"Gracias " dijo Hermes depués de separarse lentamente

"Todo por ti" susurro Astoria mientras se transportaba a la sala de trono

* * *

1|1° Parte terminado


	3. La llegada de semidioses

**MONTE OLIMPO**

**3° POV**

* * *

Cuando Astoria y Hermes regresaron a la sala trono Atenea iba a seguir mleyendo cuando una luz amarilla ilumino la habitación , una carta aprecerecio en el regazo de Hestia

"Leelo Hestia" le dijo Zeus a su hermana favorita

_"Queridos Dioses _

_Depués de leer esta carta apareceran algunos semidioses del futuro , ellos los acompañara en la lectura del libro _

_Atentamente las parcas"_

Como dijo la carta , hubo una pequeña explosión y del humo salieron 9semidioses , uno era alto y tenia la piel bronceada como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo en la playa lo que resaltaba más era sus ojos de mar verde , a su lado era un chica de 17 años guapa con pelo rizado rubio y unos ojos grises desafiantes , más alla era una chica de 15 años pelo de punta negro y ojos azules electricos a su lado la acompañaba un niño de 13 o 12 de piel color olivo con cabello negro y unos ojos marrones oscuros , en su derecha habia una niña de 13 años piel chocolate y pelo rizado con unos ojos de oro de la mano la acompañaba un chico de 16 o 15 años fuerte con cara redonda pero desafiante , solo quedaba tres semidioses un niño rubio con ojos electrico y una pequeña cicatriz en el labio mientras agarraba a una chica hermosa de procedencia latina con cabello castaño ym unos ojos caleidoscopio , los dos ultimos semidioses eran un niño pelo rizado marron al igual que sus ojos pareceia un duende latino por sus orejas puntiagudas y su sonrisa la ultima chica era guapa tenia el cabello de color arena llevaba maquillaje negro en los ojos su piel era ligeramente bronceada parecia una hija de Apolo o Afrodita si no fuera por us ojos violetas en el que se podia ver tambien el gris tormentoso

"Presentense" dijo Zeus mientras seguia viendo con curiosidad a la niña con traje de cazadora y al niño rubio _son tan familiares_

" Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidon " dijo Percy , _mi pequeño percy_ pensaba Poseidon con una pequeña sonrisa

"Anabeth Chase hija de Atenea" dijo la rubia mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa a su madre la cual correspondio

"Thalia Grace , hija de Zeus" dijo la cazadora , muchos se sorprendieron ecepto Zeus , Hera y Astoria , Hades y Poseidon querian gritarle a Zeus pero ellos seguian viendo a sus hijos

"Nico Di Angelo , hijo de Hades , naci antes del juramente " dijo el niño , Zeus hiba a gritarle pero como sus hermanos solo se les quedo viendo a sus hijos

"Hazel Levesque , hija de Plutón" Hades tuvo una mirada tan nsorprendida en su rostro que sus hermanos le miraron curiosos el iba abrir la boca para hablar pero Hazel con una mirada le hizo callar

"los romanos y griegos juntos?!" grito Atenea

"El futuro esta en mal estado" con una mueca respondio su hija Anabeth

"Sigo yo , Frank Zhang hijo de marte" dijo mientras que Ares parpadeo en su forma romana para sonreirla con orgullo a su hijo

"Jason Grace hijo de Jupiter" dijo el rubio para que Zeus consiguiera una mirada de reproche de sus hermanos , Astoria fue la unica que vio el dolor en los ojos de Hera

"Piper Mclean hija de Afrodita" la verdad era bonita pero no parecia superficial Afrodita le sonrio mientas le guiñaba un ojo sintiendo la relacion de su hija y Jason

"Leo Valdez hijo de Hefesto " dijo el duende con una sonrisa de loco , Hefesto le sonrio mientras miraba miraba como su hijo parecia haber tomado demasiado cafe

"Sophie Crawford hija de Torrae (version romana de Astoria jeje)" eso si fue un shok suficiente para los Dioses todos empempezaron acentrarse en la semidios mientras que su madre la miraba preocupada esperando una mirada de insegurada para ella de aprte de su hija pero su hija le respondio con una sonrisa amable la cual Torrae o Astoria correspondio , Hermes miraba a la hija de su esposa con curiosidad no todos los días se veia una semidiosa romana de Torrae ella era la primera , Hea miraba a su nieta y le dedico una sonrisa , Sophie le correspondio sabia que Hera o Juno solo era amarga por la infielidad de su abuelo Zeus

"Muy bien estamos leyendo un libro llamado "El Ultimo Olimpo" " dijo Zeus los semidioses asintieron unos curiosos otros solo recordaban a sus amigos o hermana que muriorieron en la guerra del titan

Percy y Anabeth intercambiaron una mirada iban a leer sobre la muerte de Dominique (en el libro ya se sabra quien es Dominique) el dolor dentro de ellos nunca los iba a dejar


End file.
